Of Angels and Vampires
by Eyes of Topaz
Summary: Rosalie Cullen, newborn vampire, is having great difficulty adjusting to her new existence. She feels lost and alone and has many regrets but one moment in time changes everything. One-shot entry for Mystic Awards First Dare.


**The Mystic Awards DARE NUMBER ONE: Best Non-Lemony Story**

**Title of Entry: Of Angels and Vampires**

**Pen-Name: Eyes of Topaz**

**No. of Words: 2,934**

* * *

**_A/N - Special thanks to LolaRosa for the constant support and to changedbyEdward for being the best damn beta around!!!_**

* * *

What if this never happened? How often those words came to my mind as I spent my days wallowing over what could have been. Those very thoughts were what brought on the argument that afternoon. An argument that could never be resolved so I did the only thing I could.

I ran. I ran as far and as fast as my feet would carry me from them. They would never understand. Never comprehend my pain, my anger, my anguish. My life – the one I had planned out oh so carefully would never come to fruition. I would never have the beautiful home at the end of the street surrounded by apple trees and a white picket fence. I would never be able to dance the evening away in the arms of my husband who loved me so. I would never have a child. A beautiful curly-haired boy or girl to love and cherish and call my very own. I would never know the joy of being a mother. Everything had been taken away, yet they said I was the one who was being selfish!

How dare they call me selfish! How could they even consider that I would be grateful for this existence? They must be fools! How could anyone call this way of life a gift? Living in the shadows, always on the outside looking in. It is a nightmare – and one we must live for all eternity! Carlisle doesn't understand what I have lost because he has his mate. He and Esme live in a bubble of bliss and don't even realize how lonely I am, nor do they seem to care! Edward is little company and has no interest in me at all. Not that I would waste my time on him anyway, we do not share anything in common and can barely stand to be in the same room together for any period of time. In all honesty, I can not stand to be so close to him when I know that he can read every thought that passes through my mind. I know what he thinks of me. He believes me to be a foolish, selfish girl with no ambition. And I don't care what he thinks!

Frustrated, I shoved at the rock wall that lined the mountain path I was following, begging it to crumble and bury me whole. I wondered how they would feel if I didn't return to them? Would they even care? Sometimes I wonder if Carlisle would have left me to die if he had it to over again. Oh how I wish that were possible!

Perhaps it was time for me to find my own way in this life. I didn't really need them. I didn't need anyone. I was strong and beautiful, and I was more than capable of being able to protect myself.

I continued to run, finally coming to the edge of a cliff and found my spot. I came here often to think and be alone with my thoughts. When I was by myself it was alright to allow the memories of the past to seep into my mind and remind me of what I could have had. No one could accuse me of being selfish when only I was able to hear my thoughts. I leaned against the cedar tree and closed my eyes, recalling the faces of my parents. I had done it so many times that they came to me automatically and I shook with sobs of tears that I could not shed. I missed them so. I had begged Carlisle to allow me to see them one more time, but still being a newborn, he feared that although I wouldn't mean to hurt them, I would not be able to resist. Yet another thing that had been taken from me. I didn't even get to say goodbye. How could he not grant me that one thing?

A piercing scream and crash pulled me out of my thoughts and I moved towards the edge of the cliff and looked over, searching to find where the sound had come from. At first I saw nothing but the rushing water below, but then I saw black fur moving in the bushes. It had been a few days since my last feeding and I knew that the bear would most likely help me with my aggression. Closing my eyes, I ran and jumped, hoping I would startle the bear enough to get a bit of a fight before I got bored. I landed on my feet effortlessly, just at the river's edge, and the splash caught his attention. Readying myself for his attack, I felt the venom take over. I moved towards him, hoping to spar, when it hit me. My thoughts swirled as I inhaled the intoxicating aroma of fresh blood, realizing immediately that the bear was in the middle of dinner. But this wasn't just any blood, it was the most mouth-watering scent I had ever known – human blood. I breathed in again, knowing I should run because if I stayed much longer, I would not be able to resist a taste myself.

The bear, tired of my intrusion, turned and roared, hoping to scare me away and that was when I saw him. I froze, staring at the mangled body that lay in front of me, and a jolt of electricity cracked in the air. I stared for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality only a moment, and gasped as I saw his chest move. He was still alive. I stepped towards him and the bear attacked, clearly ready to fight to the death for his meal. I hadn't been paying attention and the beast knocked me to the ground, snarling against my neck. Only stunned for a moment, I flipped over onto my feet, snapping its neck with the move and tossing him to the side. I had to get to the boy. But he was bleeding. Knowing I would not be able to resist otherwise, I grabbed the bear and sank my teeth against its jugular, the blood already bitter and cool. I forced myself to drain it and then threw the remaining carcass away from me.

I cautiously moved towards where he lay, being careful not to allow myself to inhale. At first, I feared I was too late, but I watched his chest vibrate with a shallow breath and kneeled down beside him. I touched his face gently; stunned by the peaceful expression that appeared there when I knew he must be in agony. Even in his unconscious state, I could see his cherubic features, a hint of a dimple on his cheek. Memories of a little boy from a previous life flooded my mind and I was overwhelmed with a rush of protectiveness for the stranger. I glanced around and knew that I could not leave him in this place. I wasn't even sure that Carlisle would be able to help him, but something told me that I had to at least try. His skin was frighteningly pale and I knew he did not have long. Gathering him close in my arms I set off, never taking a breath and praying I would have the strength to make it back to the house in time.

Branches slapped against my face and neck as I rushed through the trees, holding him close to my chest so he would not be injured further. His weight was nothing to me, although he was cumbersome to carry, but I trudged on, counting the miles as I rushed ahead. I knew I would have to move him to my back for the final leg of the journey, but I did not want to have to jostle his severely injured frame any more than necessary. I rushed up the hill and through another set of trees and then set him down gently on a rock to give his body a moment to recover before I moved him to my back. I leaned down and stared into his face, running my hand gently against his cheek. His colour terrified me; I knew how close he was to death. I could not let this happen to such a beautiful boy. His face was so innocent, so pure. I moved to pick him up and stopped dead as his eyes fluttered and opened. He focussed on me for only a moment, whispered "angel," and then his eyes fell closed again. I knew at that moment that I had to get him to Carlisle and beg him to do whatever it took to give this boy a life, even if it was one of a different kind.

I threw his body onto my back as gently as I could and ran. Landscape passed in a blur and as soon as I reached the final hill I began screaming thoughts in my mind. "Edward, if you ever are listening to me, please hear me now. I need Carlisle, please, I am coming fast to the house and I need him to meet me. Please Edward!!" I repeated it over and over in my head, praying he was listening. I opened my mouth to scream as the house came into sight, but there was no need. Edward and Carlisle were both waiting for me and ran towards me as soon as they saw I wasn't alone.

Edward reached me first and moved to take the boy from me, but I shook my head and continued the pace with them running with me, only stopping when we had made it into the house. I lay the boy down on the table, searching again for any sign of life, as Edward filled Carlisle in with what he had read from my mind as to what had happened.

Carlisle moved quickly, checking him over and looked at me sadly. "Rosalie, you have done a very brave thing, but I can not save him."

"But you can give him a life, Carlisle. You can save him. Please. For me." I stared at him, begging him to give this boy what I had cursed him for only a few hours before.

He looked at me only for a moment and nodded. "You are sure you want this for him, then?"

I couldn't speak, but nodded, my eyes on the floor.

"Perhaps you should leave us, Rosalie." Carlisle motioned for Esme to come and help me away, but I shook my head.

"No, I will stay. He is my responsibility."

He didn't argue and I moved towards the table and took one of the boy's scratched and mangled hands in mine. I stood silently and watched Carlisle bite down and inject his venom into several points on the boy's frame. When he was finished, he cleaned the deep wounds and covered him with a sheet, knowing he would not need to bandage anything.

"I wish we knew his name," I whispered, almost to myself. Edward looked at me curiously and then at the still body lying in front of him.

"Rosalie, he heard you," Edward spoke quietly, "His name is Emmett…Emmett McCarty."

I looked over at Edward and gave him a small smile, silently thanking him for looking. "Emmett, I won't leave you. I promise." I squeezed his hand again and moved closer to the makeshift bed, knowing it would only be moments before the pain began.

Carlisle and Edward spoke in hushed tones at the doorway. I knew that Edward had taken Emmett's ripped clothing and was going to return it nearby to where I had found him. Someone would be looking for him eventually and we could only hope that they would assume the worst when they found the clothing and signs of a large bear in the area.

Carlisle moved back into the room once Edward left and we took turns, wiping Emmett's body down with a cold cloth, hoping it would give some relief to the burn we both knew he was suffering.

He thrashed on the table, screaming with pain and I at once regretted my decision. _What kind of monster am I to damn someone else to this existence? How will he ever forgive me? What have I done?_

Hours passed. Carlisle begged me to take a break, but I could not. I sat as close to Emmett as possible, holding his hand, promising him the world if he would only make it through and not hate me forever.

Eventually, the thrashing seemed to lessen and the screams dulled to weakened moans. I watched helplessly as he continued to lose the little colour he had left and his heartbeat became weaker by the moment. His life was coming to an end. I was no better than the animal that had tried to take his life earlier. I stared at Carlisle, angry at him for not letting it end naturally. He had given in to my weakness and allowed me to damn another soul.

When his heart finally stilled, I buried my face to his chest, begging his forgiveness. I felt Carlisle's hands on my arms as he pulled me from Emmett and hugged me close in his arms.

"Rose, I know you hate yourself for what has happened, but I am so very proud of you." I looked up at him in horror and he shook his head lightly. "Not for the choice you made, but for putting someone else's needs in front of your own. I do not know how you were able to find the strength to carry him back here bleeding and not give in to your own nature, but I am so very proud of you for showing that kind of strength." He hugged me close and then motioned towards the table as Emmett's eyes fought to open. His wounds had healed in the few short moments after his heart had stopped beating and I stared in wonder, waiting for his first reaction.

Carlisle stepped away from me and moved towards the table, not wanting to excite the newborn. "Emmett, can you hear me? I am Dr. Cullen. My daughter Rosalie brought you to me." Carlisle continued his approach and was soon standing next to the table. "You were quite injured when she brought you to me, son. Do you remember anything?"

"There was a bear…" he began to answer, but stopped suddenly as he sat up quickly and scanned the room. Startled by how quickly he moved, I gasped, and he immediately took a defensive position, ready to attack.

"Emmett, there are some things we need to discuss with you, but we need you to remain calm." Carlisle spoke softly, not moving.

Emmett continued to back up, scanning around the makeshift hospital room we had created, until his eyes fell on me. He stared at me silently and then a small smile came to his lips. "My angel. I thought you were a dream."

A warmth that I had not felt since the fateful night of my change coursed through my being, as if a missing piece of a puzzle had suddenly locked into place. I smiled back, a genuine smile, not something I had to force, and I moved towards him, slowly. "No, I wasn't a dream, Emmett. I am real."

Carlisle watched as I reached Emmett's side and took his hand in mine. I led him over to a chair where he sat and listened as Carlisle explained the extent of his injuries and that we would have been unable to save him.

"But if you didn't save me, then how can we be having this conversation?" he questioned, never letting go of my hand.

It was my turn to speak. "I couldn't bear to lose you, Emmett. I wanted to save you, but it was too late, so I asked Carlisle to do whatever he could for you." I choked on my words, unable to continue. He squeezed my hand in comfort and looked to Carlisle for answers. I watched him closely as he took in the details of his change and what the vampire life now meant for him. When Carlisle finished speaking, I moved closer to him, taking his other hand in mine, and faced him. "I'm sorry, Emmett."

He sat quietly for a moment, staring into my eyes as I waited for his reaction, my greatest fear being that he would never want to see my face again. It had been so long since I had felt anything but anger and regret; I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

And then his words, the ones I will never forget, put that fear to rest. "When you found me, I thought an angel had come to take me home to God." He raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek. "Looks like things took a bit of a turn, but if it means spending my eternity as a vampire, I figure it will be alright as long as I have that angel by my side. Thank you for saving me." He turned to Carlisle. "And thank you for letting me join your family." As he stood to face me, a devilish grin exploded onto his face, exposing the dimples that had caught my attention the moment I saw him. "Now, did someone say something about hunting? I think I need to find me a bear!"

* * *

_**The end - hope you liked it......reviews are always welcome!!!**_


End file.
